116th United States Congress
The One Hundred Sixteenth United States Congress is the current meeting of the legislative branch of the United States federal government, composed of the Senate and the House of Representatives. It convened in Washington, D.C., on January 3, 2019, and will end on January 3, 2021, during the third and fourth years of the Presidency of Donald Trump. Senators elected to regular terms in 2014 are finishing their terms in this Congress and House seats were apportioned based on the 2010 Census. In the November 2018 midterm elections, the Democratic Party won a new majority in the House, while the Republican Party increased its majority in the Senate. Consequently, this is the first split Congress since the 113th Congress of 2013–2015, and the first Republican Senate/Democratic House split since the 99th Congress of 1985–1987. This Congress is the youngest incoming class by mean age in the past three cycles. Major events * December 22, 2018 – January 25, 2019: 2018–19 United States federal government shutdown * February 5, 2019: 2019 State of the Union Address was delayed from January 29 due to the partial government shutdown. * February 15, 2019: President Trump declared a National Emergency Concerning the Southern Border of the United States. * February 27, 2019: Former Trump lawyer Michael Cohen testified before the House Oversight and Reform Committee. * March 24, 2019: Special Counsel investigation (2017–2019): U.S. Attorney general William Barr issued a summary letter of special counsel Robert Mueller's report to congress on the investigation into Russian interference in the 2016 presidential election. * July 24, 2019: Special Counsel investigation (2017–2019): Special counsel Robert Mueller testified before the House Judiciary and Intelligence committees. * September 24, 2019: Impeachment of Donald Trump: House opened an Impeachment inquiry after a whistleblower alleged the President abused his power in a phone call with the President of Ukraine. * December 13, 2019: Impeachment of Donald Trump: The House Judiciary Committee sent two articles of impeachment to the house floor for a vote. * December 18, 2019: Impeachment of Donald Trump: The House impeached President Trump. Major legislation Enacted * February 15, 2019: Consolidated Appropriations Act, 2019, , * March 12, 2019: John D. Dingell, Jr. Conservation, Management, and Recreation Act, , * July 29, 2019: Never Forget the Heroes: James Zadroga, Ray Pfeifer, and Luis Alvarez Permanent Authorization of the September 11th Victim Compensation Fund Act, , * November 27, 2019: Hong Kong Human Rights and Democracy Act, , * December 20, 2019: Setting Every Community Up for Retirement Enhancement (SECURE) Act as part of the Further Consolidated Appropriations Act, 2020, , , Proposed * House Bills ** For the People Act of 2019, ** Equality Act, ** SAFE Banking Act of 2019, ** Taxpayer First Act of 2019, * House Joint Resolutions ** "Opposing the decision to end certain United States efforts to prevent Turkish military operations against Syrian Kurdish forces in Northeast Syria," (Passed House) ** "Removing the deadline for the ratification of the equal rights amendment," Vetoed (With official titles) * March 15, 2019: Relating to a national emergency declared by the President on February 15, 2019. ( ) * April 16, 2019: A joint resolution to direct the removal of United States Armed Forces from hostilities in the Republic of Yemen that have not been authorized by Congress. ( ) Major resolutions Adopted * October 31, 2019: Formally commencing an impeachment inquiry against Donald Trump, * December 18, 2019: "Impeaching Donald John Trump, President of the United States, for high crimes and misdemeanors", Proposed * "Recognizing the duty of the Federal Government to create a Green New Deal", Party summary : Resignations and new members are discussed in the "Changes in membership" section below. Senate House of Representatives Leadership Senate * President: Mike Pence ® * President pro tempore: Chuck Grassley ® * President pro tempore emeritus: Patrick Leahy (D) Majority (Republican) Leadership * Majority Leader: Mitch McConnell * Majority Whip: John Thune * Conference Chair: John Barrasso * Conference Vice Chair: Joni Ernst * Policy Committee Chair: Roy Blunt * Campaign Committee Chair: Todd Young * Steering Committee Chair: Mike Lee * Chief Deputy Whip: Mike Crapo * Deputy Whips: Roy Blunt, Shelley Moore Capito, John Cornyn, Cory Gardner, James Lankford, Martha McSally, Rob Portman, Mitt Romney, Tim Scott, Thom Tillis, Todd Young Minority (Democratic) Leadership * Minority Leader/Caucus Chair: Chuck Schumer * Minority Whip: Dick Durbin * Assistant Leader: Patty Murray * Policy Committee Chair: Debbie Stabenow * Caucus Vice Chairs: Mark Warner, Elizabeth Warren * Steering Committee Chair: Amy Klobuchar * Outreach Chair: Bernie Sanders * Policy Committee Vice Chair: Joe Manchin * Caucus Secretary: Tammy Baldwin * Campaign Committee Chair: Catherine Cortez Masto * Chief Deputy Whip: Cory Booker, Jeff Merkley, Brian Schatz House of Representatives * Speaker: Nancy Pelosi (D) Majority (Democratic) Leadership * Majority Leader: Steny Hoyer * Majority Whip: Jim Clyburn * Assistant Leader: Ben Ray Luján * Caucus Chair: Hakeem Jeffries * Caucus Vice Chair: Katherine Clark * Campaign Committee Chair: Cheri Bustos * Policy and Communications Committee Chair: David Cicilline * Policy and Communications Committee Co-Chairs: Matt Cartwright, Debbie Dingell, Ted Lieu * Steering and Policy Committee Co-Chairs: Rosa DeLauro, Barbara Lee, Eric Swalwell * Assistant to the Majority Whip: Cedric Richmond * Senior Chief Deputy Whips: John Lewis, Jan Schakowsky * Chief Deputy Whips: Pete Aguilar, G. K. Butterfield, Henry Cuellar, Dan Kildee, Sheila Jackson Lee, Debbie Wasserman Schultz, Terri Sewell, Peter Welch Minority (Republican) Leadership * Minority Leader: Kevin McCarthy * Minority Whip: Steve Scalise * Conference Chair: Liz Cheney * Conference Vice Chair: Mark Walker * Conference Secretary: Jason Smith * Policy Committee Chair: Gary Palmer * Campaign Committee Chair: Tom Emmer * Chief Deputy Whip: Drew Ferguson Demographics Most members of this Congress are Christian (88.2%), with approximately half being Protestant and 30.5% being Catholic. Jewish membership is 6.4%. Other religions represented include Buddhism, Islam, and Hinduism. One senator says that she is religiously unaffiliated, while the number of members refusing to specify their religious affiliation increased. Women Elected at Historic Levels, But No Surprise Here: White Men Dominate 116th Congress November 7, 2018 November 7, 2018 Senate The Senate includes 75 men and 25 women — the most women to date. In 6 states, both senators are women; 13 states are represented by 1 man and 1 woman; and 31 states are represented by 2 men. There are 91 non-Hispanic white, 4 Hispanic, 3 Black, 3 Asian, and 1 multiracial senators. Additionally, 2 senators identify as LGBTQ+. House of Representatives There are 102 women in the House, the largest number in history. There are 313 non-Hispanic whites, 56 black, 44 Hispanic, 15 Asian, and 4 Native American. Eight identify as LGBTQ+. Two Democrats — Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez and Donna Shalala — are the youngest (29) and oldest (77) freshmen women in history. Freshmen Rashida Tlaib (D-MI) and Ilhan Omar (DFL-MN) are the first two Muslim women and freshmen Sharice Davids (D-KS) and Deb Haaland (D-NM) are the first two female Native American members. With the election of Carolyn Maloney as the first woman to chair the House Oversight Committee, women now chair a record six House committees in a single Congress (out of 26 women to ever chair House committees in the history of Congress), including representatives Maxine Waters (Banking), Nita Lowey (Appropriations), Zoe Lofgren (Administration), Eddie Bernice Johnson (Science, Space and Technology) and Nydia Velázquez (Small Business), as well as Kathy Castor who chairs the Select Committee on the Climate Crisis. In addition, women chair a record 39 House subcommittees. Lowey and Kay Granger are also the first women to serve as chair and ranking member of the same committee in the same Congress since the defunct Select Committee on the House Beauty Shop, which was chaired and populated entirely by congresswomen during its existence from 1967 to 1977. Members Senate The numbers refer to their Senate classes. All class 1 seats were contested in the November 2018 elections. In this Congress, class 1 means their term commenced in the current Congress, requiring re-election in 2024; class 2 means their term ends with this Congress, requiring re-election in 2020; and class 3 means their term began in the last Congress, requiring re-election in 2022. Alabama * 2. Ali Berryhill (P) * 3. Taylor Mahoney (P) Alaska * 2. Mary Pinkney ® * 3. David Harrison (P) Arizona * 1. Joycelyn Jackson (P) * 3. Sam Gilbert ® Arkansas * 2. Carla Bailey Fletcher (P) * 3. Kyra Coleman-Lewis (P) California * 1. Hayden Hess ® * 3. Eric Armstrong ® Colorado * 2. Thomas Horton ® * 3. Dan Hernandez ® Connecticut * 1. Jacob Moriarty ® * 3. Tony Woodworth ® Delaware * 1. John Sullivan ® * 2. Joe Ludman ® Florida * 1. Kadarius Brunson (P) * 3. Jonah Lyttle ® Georgia * 2. Pete Childers ® * 3. Josh Jernigan ® Hawaii * 1. Olivia Nguyen ® * 3. Cortez Matthews (P) Idaho * 2. Scott Coffey ® * 3. Michael Quinnett ® Illinois * 2. Nancy Bruce ® * 3. Richard Glassey (P) Indiana * 1. Grace Wise (P) * 3. Andy Dunham (P) Iowa * 2. Lisa Humphries (P) * 3. Amy Christopher (P) Kansas * 2. Talley Ryan (P) * 3. McKenna Henry (P) Kentucky * 2. Shirley McKinney (P) * 3. Ben Hazlewood ® Louisiana * 2. Pat Hawkins ® * 3. Mary McCulley Andrews ® Maine * 1. Joe Glazer (P) * 2. John Kemble ® Maryland * 1. Bill Blohm ® * 3. Benjamin Gardiner ® Massachusetts * 1. Sean Dalton (P) * 2. Lori Heller ® Michigan * 1. Howie Brooks (P) * 2. Priscilla Cochrane (P) Minnesota * 1. Dan Swenson (P) * 2. Steve Berghammer (P) Mississippi * 1. Taylor Forsyth ® * 2. Jack Diamond ® Missouri * 1. Tom Swanger ® * 3. Hannah Chavis ® Montana * 1. Tim Cobb (P) * 2. Truman Clarke (P) Nebraska * 1. Winsome Johnson (P) * 2. Leighton Mackie ® Nevada * 1. Aaron Stevens Jr. (P) * 3. Sam Walford (P) New Hampshire * 2. Bob Hoff (P) * 3. Mark Herrion ® New Jersey * 1. Lou Nealon (P) * 2. Claire Walsh (P) New Mexico * 1. Mark O'Farrell (P) * 2. Mary Garicia Dupont (P) New York * 1. Jennifer Reyes Molina (P) * 3. Susan O'Callahan ® North Carolina * 2. Thom Tillis ® * 3. Richard Burr ® North Dakota * 1. Kevin Cramer ® * 3. John Hoeven ® Ohio * 1. Sherrod Brown (D) * 3. Rob Portman ® Oklahoma * 2. Jim Inhofe ® * 3. James Lankford ® Oregon * 2. Jeff Merkley (D) * 3. Ron Wyden (D) Pennsylvania * 1. Bob Casey Jr. (D) * 3. Pat Toomey ® Rhode Island * 1. Sheldon Whitehouse (D) * 2. Jack Reed (D) South Carolina * 2. Lindsey Graham ® * 3. Tim Scott ® South Dakota * 2. Mike Rounds ® * 3. John Thune ® Tennessee * 1. Marsha Blackburn ® * 2. Lamar Alexander ® Texas * 1. Ted Cruz ® * 2. John Cornyn ® Utah * 1. Mitt Romney ® * 3. Mike Lee ® Vermont * 1. Bernie Sanders (I) }} * 3. Patrick Leahy (D) Virginia * 1. Tim Kaine (D) * 2. Mark Warner (D) Washington * 1. Maria Cantwell (D) * 3. Patty Murray (D) West Virginia * 1. Joe Manchin (D) * 2. Shelley Moore Capito ® Wisconsin * 1. Tammy Baldwin (D) * 3. Ron Johnson ® Wyoming * 1. John Barrasso ® * 2. Mike Enzi ® (P-MT)]] (P-NJ)]] (R-VT)]] (R-MO)]] House of Representatives Alabama * . Bradley Byrne ® * . Martha Roby ® * . Mike Rogers ® * . Robert Aderholt ® * . Mo Brooks ® * . Gary Palmer ® * . Terri Sewell (D) Alaska * . Don Young ® Arizona * . Tom O'Halleran (D) * . Ann Kirkpatrick (D) * . Raúl Grijalva (D) * . Paul Gosar ® * . Andy Biggs ® * . David Schweikert ® * . Ruben Gallego (D) * . Debbie Lesko ® * . Greg Stanton (D) Arkansas * . Rick Crawford ® * . French Hill ® * . Steve Womack ® * . Bruce Westerman ® California * . Doug LaMalfa ® * . Jared Huffman (D) * . John Garamendi (D) * . Tom McClintock ® * . Mike Thompson (D) * . Doris Matsui (D) * . Ami Bera (D) * . Paul Cook ® * . Jerry McNerney (D) * . Josh Harder (D) * . Mark DeSaulnier (D) * . Nancy Pelosi (D) * . Barbara Lee (D) * . Jackie Speier (D) * . Eric Swalwell (D) * . Jim Costa (D) * . Ro Khanna (D) * . Anna Eshoo (D) * . Zoe Lofgren (D) * . Jimmy Panetta (D) * . TJ Cox (D) * . Devin Nunes ® * . Kevin McCarthy ® * . Salud Carbajal (D) * . Katie Hill (D) ** Vacant * . Julia Brownley (D) * . Judy Chu (D) * . Adam Schiff (D) * . Tony Cárdenas (D) * . Brad Sherman (D) * . Pete Aguilar (D) * . Grace Napolitano (D) * . Ted Lieu (D) * . Jimmy Gomez (D) * . Norma Torres (D) * . Raul Ruiz (D) * . Karen Bass (D) * . Linda Sánchez (D) * . Gil Cisneros (D) * . Lucille Roybal-Allard (D) * . Mark Takano (D) * . Ken Calvert ® * . Maxine Waters (D) * . Nanette Barragán (D) * . Katie Porter (D) * . Lou Correa (D) * . Alan Lowenthal (D) * . Harley Rouda (D) * . Mike Levin (D) * . Duncan D. Hunter ® ** Vacant * . Juan Vargas (D) * . Scott Peters (D) * . Susan Davis (D) Colorado * . Diana DeGette (D) * . Joe Neguse (D) * . Scott Tipton ® * . Ken Buck ® * . Doug Lamborn ® * . Jason Crow (D) * . Ed Perlmutter (D) Connecticut * . John B. Larson (D) * . Joe Courtney (D) * . Rosa DeLauro (D) * . Jim Himes (D) * . Jahana Hayes (D) Delaware * . Lisa Blunt Rochester (D) Florida * . Matt Gaetz ® * . Neal Dunn ® * . Ted Yoho ® * . John Rutherford ® * . Al Lawson (D) * . Michael Waltz ® * . Stephanie Murphy (D) * . Bill Posey ® * . Darren Soto (D) * . Val Demings (D) * . Daniel Webster ® * . Gus Bilirakis ® * . Charlie Crist (D) * . Kathy Castor (D) * . Ross Spano ® * . Vern Buchanan ® * . Greg Steube ® * . Brian Mast ® * . Francis Rooney ® * . Alcee Hastings (D) * . Lois Frankel (D) * . Ted Deutch (D) * . Debbie Wasserman Schultz (D) * . Frederica Wilson (D) * . Mario Díaz-Balart ® * . Debbie Mucarsel-Powell (D) * . Donna Shalala (D) Georgia * . Buddy Carter ® * . Sanford Bishop (D) * . Drew Ferguson ® * . Hank Johnson (D) * . John Lewis (D) * . Lucy McBath (D) * . Rob Woodall ® * . Austin Scott ® * . Doug Collins ® * . Jody Hice ® * . Barry Loudermilk ® * . Rick W. Allen ® * . David Scott (D) * . Tom Graves ® Hawaii * . Ed Case (D) * . Tulsi Gabbard (D) Idaho * . Russ Fulcher ® * . Mike Simpson ® Illinois * . Bobby Rush (D) * . Robin Kelly (D) * . Dan Lipinski (D) * . Jesús "Chuy" García (D) * . Mike Quigley (D) * . Sean Casten (D) * . Danny K. Davis (D) * . Raja Krishnamoorthi (D) * . Jan Schakowsky (D) * . Brad Schneider (D) * . Bill Foster (D) * . Mike Bost ® * . Rodney Davis ® * . Lauren Underwood (D) * . John Shimkus ® * . Adam Kinzinger ® * . Cheri Bustos (D) * . Darin LaHood ® Indiana * . Pete Visclosky (D) * . Jackie Walorski ® * . Jim Banks ® * . Jim Baird ® * . Susan Brooks ® * . Greg Pence ® * . André Carson (D) * . Larry Bucshon ® * . Trey Hollingsworth ® Iowa * . Abby Finkenauer (D) * . Dave Loebsack (D) * . Cindy Axne (D) * . Steve King ® Kansas * . Roger Marshall ® * . Steve Watkins ® * . Sharice Davids (D) * . Ron Estes ® Kentucky * . James Comer ® * . Brett Guthrie ® * . John Yarmuth (D) * . Thomas Massie ® * . Hal Rogers ® * . Andy Barr ® Louisiana * . Steve Scalise ® * . Cedric Richmond (D) * . Clay Higgins ® * . Mike Johnson ® * . Ralph Abraham ® * . Garret Graves ® Maine * . Chellie Pingree (D) * . Jared Golden (D) Maryland * . Andy Harris ® * . Dutch Ruppersberger (D) * . John Sarbanes (D) * . Anthony G. Brown (D) * . Steny Hoyer (D) * . David Trone (D) * . Elijah Cummings (D) }} ** Vacant * . Jamie Raskin (D) Massachusetts * . Richard Neal (D) * . Jim McGovern (D) * . Lori Trahan (D) * . Joe Kennedy III (D) * . Katherine Clark (D) * . Seth Moulton (D) * . Ayanna Pressley (D) * . Stephen F. Lynch (D) * . Bill Keating (D) Michigan * . Jack Bergman ® * . Bill Huizenga ® * . Justin Amash (R then I) : Justin Amash changed from Republican to Independent, July 4, 2019. }} * . John Moolenaar ® * . Dan Kildee (D) * . Fred Upton ® * . Tim Walberg ® * . Elissa Slotkin (D) * . Andy Levin (D) * . Paul Mitchell ® * . Haley Stevens (D) * . Debbie Dingell (D) * . Rashida Tlaib (D) * . Brenda Lawrence (D) Minnesota * . Jim Hagedorn ® * . Angie Craig (DFL) * . Dean Phillips (DFL) * . Betty McCollum (DFL) * . Ilhan Omar (DFL) * . Tom Emmer ® * . Collin Peterson (DFL) * . Pete Stauber ® Mississippi * . Trent Kelly ® * . Bennie Thompson (D) * . Michael Guest ® * . Steven Palazzo ® Missouri * . Lacy Clay (D) * . Ann Wagner ® * . Blaine Luetkemeyer ® * . Vicky Hartzler ® * . Emanuel Cleaver (D) * . Sam Graves ® * . Billy Long ® * . Jason Smith ® Montana * . Greg Gianforte ® Nebraska * . Jeff Fortenberry ® * . Don Bacon ® * . Adrian Smith ® Nevada * . Dina Titus (D) * . Mark Amodei ® * . Susie Lee (D) * . Steven Horsford (D) New Hampshire * . Chris Pappas (D) * . Ann McLane Kuster (D) New Jersey * . Donald Norcross (D) * . Jeff Van Drew (D then R) : Jeff Van Drew changed from Democratic to Republican, December 19, 2019.}} * . Andy Kim (D) * . Chris Smith ® * . Josh Gottheimer (D) * . Frank Pallone (D) * . Tom Malinowski (D) * . Albio Sires (D) * . Bill Pascrell (D) * . Donald Payne Jr. (D) * . Mikie Sherrill (D) * . Bonnie Watson Coleman (D) New Mexico * . Deb Haaland (D) * . Xochitl Torres Small (D) * . Ben Ray Luján (D) New York * . Lee Zeldin ® * . Peter T. King ® * . Thomas Suozzi (D) * . Kathleen Rice (D) * . Gregory Meeks (D) * . Grace Meng (D) * . Nydia Velázquez (D) * . Hakeem Jeffries (D) * . Yvette Clarke (D) * . Jerry Nadler (D) * . Max Rose (D) * . Carolyn Maloney (D) * . Adriano Espaillat (D) * . Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez (D) * . José E. Serrano (D) * . Eliot Engel (D) * . Nita Lowey (D) * . Sean Patrick Maloney (D) * . Antonio Delgado (D) * . Paul Tonko (D) * . Elise Stefanik ® * . Anthony Brindisi (D) * . Tom Reed ® * . John Katko ® * . Joseph Morelle (D) * . Brian Higgins (D) * . Chris Collins ® ** Vacant North Carolina * . G. K. Butterfield (D) * . George Holding ® * . Walter B. Jones Jr. ® }} ** Greg Murphy ® * . David Price (D) * . Virginia Foxx ® * . Mark Walker ® * . David Rouzer ® * . Richard Hudson ® * . Dan Bishop ® * . Patrick McHenry ® * . Mark Meadows ® * . Alma Adams (D) * . Ted Budd ® North Dakota * . Kelly Armstrong ® Ohio * . Steve Chabot ® * . Brad Wenstrup ® * . Joyce Beatty (D) * . Jim Jordan ® * . Bob Latta ® * . Bill Johnson ® * . Bob Gibbs ® * . Warren Davidson ® * . Marcy Kaptur (D) * . Mike Turner ® * . Marcia Fudge (D) * . Troy Balderson ® * . Tim Ryan (D) * . David Joyce ® * . Steve Stivers ® * . Anthony Gonzalez ® Oklahoma * . Kevin Hern ® * . Markwayne Mullin ® * . Frank Lucas ® * . Tom Cole ® * . Kendra Horn (D) Oregon * . Suzanne Bonamici (D) * . Greg Walden ® * . Earl Blumenauer (D) * . Peter DeFazio (D) * . Kurt Schrader (D) Pennsylvania * . Brian Fitzpatrick ® * . Brendan Boyle (D) * . Dwight Evans (D) * . Madeleine Dean (D) * . Mary Gay Scanlon (D) * . Chrissy Houlahan (D) * . Susan Wild (D) * . Matt Cartwright (D) * . Dan Meuser ® * . Scott Perry ® * . Lloyd Smucker ® * . Tom Marino ® }} ** Fred Keller ® }} * . John Joyce ® * . Guy Reschenthaler ® * . Glenn Thompson ® * . Mike Kelly ® * . Conor Lamb (D) * . Mike Doyle (D) Rhode Island * . David Cicilline (D) * . James Langevin (D) South Carolina * . Joe Cunningham (D) * . Joe Wilson ® * . Jeff Duncan ® * . William Timmons ® * . Ralph Norman ® * . Jim Clyburn (D) * . Tom Rice ® South Dakota * . Dusty Johnson ® Tennessee * . Phil Roe ® * . Tim Burchett ® * . Chuck Fleischmann ® * . Scott DesJarlais ® * . Jim Cooper (D) * . John Rose ® * . Mark E. Green ® * . David Kustoff ® * . Steve Cohen (D) Texas * . Louie Gohmert ® * . Dan Crenshaw ® * . Van Taylor ® * . John Ratcliffe ® * . Lance Gooden ® * . Ron Wright ® * . Lizzie Fletcher (D) * . Kevin Brady ® * . Al Green (D) * . Michael McCaul ® * . Mike Conaway ® * . Kay Granger ® * . Mac Thornberry ® * . Randy Weber ® * . Vicente Gonzalez (D) * . Veronica Escobar (D) * . Bill Flores ® * . Sheila Jackson Lee (D) * . Jodey Arrington ® * . Joaquin Castro (D) * . Chip Roy ® * . Pete Olson ® * . Will Hurd ® * . Kenny Marchant ® * . Roger Williams ® * . Michael C. Burgess ® * . Michael Cloud ® * . Henry Cuellar (D) * . Sylvia Garcia (D) * . Eddie Bernice Johnson (D) * . John Carter ® * . Colin Allred (D) * . Marc Veasey (D) * . Filemon Vela Jr. (D) * . Lloyd Doggett (D) * . Brian Babin ® Utah * . Rob Bishop ® * . Chris Stewart ® * . John Curtis ® * . Ben McAdams (D) Vermont * . Peter Welch (D) Virginia * . Rob Wittman ® * . Elaine Luria (D) * . Bobby Scott (D) * . Donald McEachin (D) * . Denver Riggleman ® * . Ben Cline ® * . Abigail Spanberger (D) * . Don Beyer (D) * . Morgan Griffith ® * . Jennifer Wexton (D) * . Gerry Connolly (D) Washington * . Suzan DelBene (D) * . Rick Larsen (D) * . Jaime Herrera Beutler ® * . Dan Newhouse ® * . Cathy McMorris Rodgers ® * . Derek Kilmer (D) * . Pramila Jayapal (D) * . Kim Schrier (D) * . Adam Smith (D) * . Denny Heck (D) West Virginia * . David McKinley ® * . Alex Mooney ® * . Carol Miller ® Wisconsin * . Bryan Steil ® * . Mark Pocan (D) * . Ron Kind (D) * . Gwen Moore (D) * . Jim Sensenbrenner ® * . Glenn Grothman ® * . Sean Duffy ® }} ** Vacant * . Mike Gallagher ® Wyoming * . Liz Cheney ® Non-voting members * . Amata Coleman Radewagen ® * . Eleanor Holmes Norton (D) * . Michael San Nicolas (D) * . Gregorio Sablan (I) * . Jenniffer González ® (PNP) * . Stacey Plaskett (D) Changes in membership Senate |- | Florida (1) | data-sort-value="Vacant" | Vacant | data-sort-value="January 8, 2019" | Senator-elect chose to wait until finishing term as Governor of Florida. | data-sort-value="Scott Rick" | Rick Scott ® | January 8, 2019 |- | Georgia (3) | data-sort-value="Isakson Johnny" | Johnny Isakson ® | data-sort-value="December 31, 2019" | Incumbent resigned December 31, 2019. A successor was appointed the same day to continue the term until the November 3, 2020, special election. | data-sort-value="Loeffler Kelly" | Kelly Loeffler ® | January 6, 2020 |} House of Representatives |- | | data-sort-value="AAAVacant" nowrap | Vacant | data-sort-value="January 3, 2019" | Vacant from the start of the term as allegations of fraud in the 2018 general election prevented the results from being certified. A special election was held September 10, 2019. | data-sort-value="Bishop Dan" | Dan Bishop ® | September 17, 2019 |- | | data-sort-value="Marino Tom" nowrap | Tom Marino ® | data-sort-value="January 23, 2019" | Resigned January 23, 2019, to take job in private sector. A special election was held May 21, 2019. | data-sort-value="Keller Fred" | Fred Keller ® | June 3, 2019 |- | | data-sort-value="Jones Walter B. Jr." nowrap | Walter B. Jones Jr. ® | data-sort-value="February 10, 2019" | Died February 10, 2019. A special election was held September 10, 2019. | data-sort-value="Murphy Greg" | Greg Murphy ® | September 17, 2019 |- | | data-sort-value="Amash Justin" nowrap | Justin Amash ® | data-sort-value="July 4, 2019" | Changed party July 4, 2019. | data-sort-value="Amash Justin" | Justin Amash (I) | July 4, 2019 |- | | data-sort-value="Duffy Sean" nowrap | Sean Duffy ® | data-sort-value="September 23, 2019" | Resigned September 23, 2019. A special election is scheduled for May 12, 2020. | TBD | TBD |- | | data-sort-value="Collins Chris" nowrap | Chris Collins ® | data-sort-value="October 1, 2019" | Resigned October 1, 2019. A special election will be held on April 28, 2020. | TBD | TBD |- | | data-sort-value="Cummings Elijah" nowrap | Elijah Cummings (D) | data-sort-value="October 17, 2019" | Died October 17, 2019. A special election is scheduled for April 28, 2020. | TBD | TBD |- | | data-sort-value="Hill Katie" nowrap | Katie Hill (D) | data-sort-value="November 1, 2019" | Resigned November 3, 2019, due to allegations of improper relationships with staffer. A special election is scheduled for March 3, 2020, with a runoff on May 12, 2020 (if necessary). | TBD | TBD |- | | data-sort-value="Van Drew Jeff" nowrap | Jeff Van Drew (D) | data-sort-value="December 19, 2019" | Changed party December 19, 2019. | data-sort-value="Van Drew Jeff" | Jeff Van Drew ® | December 19, 2019 |- | | data-sort-value="Hunter Duncan" nowrap | Duncan D. Hunter ® | data-sort-value="January 13, 2020" | Will resign January 13, 2020. Seat remained vacant until determined by general election. | colspan=2 | Vacant until the next Congress |} Committees Section contents: Senate, House, Joint Listed alphabetically by chamber, including chair and ranking member. Senate House of Representatives Joint Employees and legislative agency directors Also called "elected" or "appointed" officials, there are many employees of the House and Senate whose leaders are included here. Senate * Chaplain: Barry C. Black * Parliamentarian: Elizabeth MacDonough * Secretary: Julie E. Adams * Sergeant at Arms: Michael C. Stenger * Secretary for the Majority: Laura Dove * Secretary for the Minority: Gary B. Myrick House of Representatives * Chaplain: Patrick J. Conroy * Chief Administrative Officer: Phil Kiko * Clerk: Cheryl L. Johnson * Historian: Matthew Wasniewski * Parliamentarian: Thomas J. Wickham Jr. * Sergeant at Arms: Paul D. Irving Legislative branch agency directors * Architect of the Capitol: Vacant (Thomas J. Carroll, acting ) * Comptroller General of the United States: Eugene Louis Dodaro * Director of the Congressional Budget Office: Phill Swagel * Librarian of Congress: Carla Diane Hayden * Director of the U.S. Government Publishing Office: Vacant * Counselor of the Office of the Law Revision Counsel: Ralph V. Seep * Counselor of the Office of House Legislative Counsel: Ernest Wade Ballou Jr. See also * 2018 United States elections (elections leading to this Congress) ** 2018 United States Senate elections ** 2018 United States House of Representatives elections * 2019 United States elections (elections during this Congress) ** 2019 United States House of Representatives elections * 2020 United States elections (elections during this Congress, leading to the next Congress) ** 2020 United States presidential election ** 2020 United States Senate elections ** 2020 United States House of Representatives elections * 2010s in United States political history Notes References External links * , via Congress.gov * * * * Category:116th United States Congress Category:Contemporary history of the United States